Workout
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: Al and Pinako are out of town, leaving Ed and Winry alone in the Rockbell home. Ed asks Winry for a bit of help doing soem exercises since Al's been out of town. Winry graciously agrees but will she get more than what she bargained for? EdWin ONESHOT!


_**Workout**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA _In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 and Older Do to Sexual Themes.

**A/N: **I hope you like this little one-shot ;) It was inspired by a friend of mine at school.

Wolfy, may this story relieve your sore muscles from your own workouts :)

F----------------M----------------A

There was no denying it now. Winry Rockbell, 18, was bored; bored out of her mind. She had already done everything she needed to do for the day and Pinako was out of town, meaning she couldn't give her anymore work. Alphonse Elric, 15, was accompanying the older woman, meaning she couldn't have someone to talk to either. The only other living beings in the house were Den, her loyal dog, and…the 18-year-old, _Edward Elric._

Speaking of the teen, she hadn't seen much of him today. Perhaps because she was too busy and he may have been occupied himself but she still found it odd. Ed had grown much since he was sixteen. He talked to her every so often and greeted her in the morning. Which was why she found it odd that she had not seen him today; he usually brought her a warm cup of coffee for her to wake up a bit. Today, she had to make her own coffee.

She brushed off as she was now lying on the light-yellow couch in her living room. She was bored and had been lying there for some time now, just thinking of what she could possibly engage herself in. She sighed to herself and pulled her right arm over her eyes, hoping and praying to the Good Lord above that something fall into her lap for this wave of boredom to leave. At this point, she didn't care what it would be. As long as it required moving and maybe even some talking, she could care less.

Her prayers were soon answered. From the top of the stairs, a shirtless Edward appeared with a small, white towel around his neck and wearing nothing but his combat boots and skin-tight, leather pants. His golden hair was loose from its usual braid or ponytail; he would tie to soon, though. He made his way down the stairs and walked up to the lying Winry. He raised a brow at her before leaning down and over her.

"Hey, Win?" he asked, some playfulness in his voice. The young woman groaned, indicating the Elric speak. Ed shook his head. "You know, it's kind of funny not seeing you covered in oil smudges," he teased. Winry growled lowly and harshly pulled her arm away from her eyes. When she looked up, though, her eyes widened at the golden eyes that were staring back at her.

"Ed, what're you doing!?" she asked nervously. The Alchemist chuckled and stood upright. Winry's eyes widened further at the site of the teen's bare chest.

"I wanted to ask you something," Ed told her, locking his hip to one side and placing a hand on said hip. The Rockbell sat up and gave her friend a curious look. Ed sat down next to her, a gentle smile on his smile.

"What is it?" Winry asked.

"I was wondering," Ed began. "Since Al's been out of town, I haven't gotten a chance at a good workout. I wanted to ask you if you would you be willing to help me out." Winry's eyes widened and she looked at him oddly.

"You mean sparring?" she asked him as if he was crazy. Ed's expression fell, annoyed.

"As if I'd fight _you,_" he replied irately. "I might hurt you….or worse, you might kill me with your wrench," he said, both teasingly but then heatedly towards the end. Winry chuckled quietly to herself. "I meant if you could help me with simple exercises. You know, like…push-ups, crunches…stuff like that," he explained. Winry grew somewhat intrigued; this would be better than doing nothing, she supposed.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Time me," Ed replied plainly. Winry shot him a curious look.

"Time you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I want to see how many of each exercise I can do within one minute. You can use my watch." The last comment certainly made Winry smile. She loved just holding the Elric's watch. Although he never let her take it apart, she could just imagine what it was like. Holding it was a good start, she figured.

"Yes!" she agreed quickly and cheerfully. Ed grinned at her.

"Good," he stood up and pulled his pocket watch out. It wasn't a military watch, heavens no. He had gotten rid of that thing ages ago when he quit being the State's lap dog. This was a newer model, only bought to replace the watch that had once inhabited his right pocket. It was silver with the imprinted design of his teacher, Izumi, upon it. It was somewhat lighter that the military watch and wasn't as bulgy.

He tossed it over his shoulder. Winry easily caught it and momentarily admired it. She popped it open and admired the simplistic craftsmanship.

_There is beauty in simplicity, _she thought dreamily. She played with the idea of sneaking out of the room and locking herself in her workroom, just to take the thing apart and put it back. She abandoned the thought, though. Ed was an Alchemist, a skilled one at that. Meaning that he could easily unlock just about any door in his way; she wouldn't be safe anywhere even if the door had a hundred locks on it.

"Winry?" Ed questioned. The Rockbell mechanic snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to her friend. He was sitting on the floor, impatiently waiting for her to come over to him. She noted that he had pulled his hair into a low ponytail. The young woman smiled nervously before standing up and walking over to him, sitting down once more on the ground. Ed smirked at her before pulling the towel away from his neck and placing it on the ground next to him. He then laid himself on his back and pulled both knees up.

"What are you doing?" Winry asked curiously.

"Crunches," Edward replied as he pulled his hands behind his head. "Hold my feet down, will you?" he asked. The blonde mechanic rolled her eyes and shook her head humorously. Nevertheless, she placed the watch next the Ed's feet and held down his limbs.

"You count the time, I'll count how many I'm doing," the Elric clarified. Winry nodded in agreement and kept her eyes on the watch.

"Start…" she said quietly. Ed tensed himself and prepared to isolate all his muscles except for the ones in his abdomen. "Now." Ed pulled up as far as he could before falling back and repeating the process. He counted each one as he went on until Winry would call time.

After just a few seconds, he could already feel his abdomen begin to burn. He forced himself to keep going; he had grown accustomed to that burning sensation, it had grown on him to be rather comfortable, actually. Winry kept her eyes focused on the watch as she continued to hold down Ed's legs. She could hear him, subtly, groaning as he came up each time before falling back and repeating.

F----------------M----------------A

The minute had gone by rather slow for the both of them. Ed had managed a full sixty crunches; one for each second. He stayed lying on the floor, panting slightly and with burning muscles in his abdominal area. But, now that he started, he was fired up and wanted to keep going. He hadn't broken a sweat yet; that was what he was looking for, though. He'd have to keep going.

Winry was rather surprised at how far the teen could go. Sixty crunches for a full sixty seconds; it must've been painful. She looked up to him but very quickly found herself gawking. The eighteen-year-old was panting for breath, his bare chest rising and falling with each new intake of breath. He hadn't broken a sweat; the heavy breathing was turning her on, though.

"Uh…" she mumbled and then shook her head, making the heated thoughts go away. "What's next?" she asked, rather intelligently.

"Pull-ups," Ed replied as he sat up and grabbed his small towel, putting it around his neck once more. He stood up and shrugged. "Follow me," he ordered quietly as he headed towards the front door. Winry rapidly grabbed the watch and stood up, following after him. Once outside, she looked to Ed, inquiringly.

"How do you plan to do pull-ups?" she questioned. To answer her question, Ed clapped his hands together and placed a palm on the ground before him. Soon, a three-sided bar formed; two bars within the width of three feet and a bar at the top to connect them. It stood at least six feet, tall enough for Ed to grab on and still have his legs hanging freely. This, of course, was the teen's next action.

He stood under the bar and threw off the towel around his neck before hopping up, wrapping his fists around the bar and holding on, his legs only a few inches off the ground.

"Edward, you never cease to amaze me," Winry said playfully as she walked up next to the structure. Ed let out a small laugh.

"Good to hear," he teased. Winry pulled up the Elric's watch in front of her face.

"Start…" she said once again. Ed prepared himself as he did before. The only difference now was that he would isolate all his muscles except his arms. Or, _arm_, rather; he still had Automail limbs. His metal limb, of which, was shining in the bright Sun of the day.

"Now," Winry said suddenly and Ed pulled himself up. Each time he pulled up and fell back, he added to his overall amount of pull-ups. Winry switched her eyes between the watch in her hand and the exercising Elric before her. Eventually, though, she began spending more time looking at her blonde friend than the time on the watch. She was standing on the young man's left side, meaning that she could easily see the extenuated muscles in his flesh arm as he forced himself up.

She forced her eyes away from him and looked back to the watch just in time to call time. Ed let go of the bar and fell to the ground on his feet.

"I counted…fifty…" he told her between breaths. He could feel some sweat rolling down his arm now. He supposed the heat from the Sun was influencing this but he was, nevertheless, grateful. He leaned down and grabbed his towel, putting it around his neck again.

"Uh, OK," Winry said in a small voice. She was too busy staring at the boy's heaving chest to really be paying much attention to anything else around her. Ed momentarily looked around before turning to Winry.

"I'll be right back," he told her as he walked back towards the house. Winry snapped out of her trance and watched as the Elric walked off towards her home. She gawked at his back. She cursed him for his perfect body; almost every part of that damn Alchemist was easy to stare at just for the looks of it. She sighed and tore her gaze away and onto the watch in her hands.

She stared at it as the second hand ticked, the tock waiting for it to finish. Time always went by slower when you stared at it. When you were having fun, however, it always just went too fast.

F----------------M----------------A

Ed returned a few moments later. As he walked outside, Winry noted that he had just finished putting on a pair of workout gloves in black, the fingers of the gloves not there. She walked up to him, an intrigued look on her face.

"What are you up to now?" she questioned.

"I'm not letting my hand bleed when I do push-ups," he stated plainly as he made sure the glove on his flesh hand was secure. Winry rolled her eyes playfully. Ed got down on the ground and Winry followed suit. Ed got on his palms and tips of his toes, leaving his back as straight as a wooden board. The Rockbell was slightly taken aback.

Nevertheless, she looked down at Ed's watch and got ready to start. The process they had been at the entire time repeated itself once more and Ed was soon falling towards the ground, not letting his chest touch the ground, and pushing himself up, making sure to keep his back as straight as possible. He could feel his arms and shoulders burning and his chest was getting a little hot, too. He kept going, of course; he had one minute to do as much as he could. Sixty seconds to push his body to the limit.

There was no denying it now. Winry was no longer bored. Then again, how _could_ she be bored? She was sitting next the sexiest man alive in her book and he was working out, extenuating his rock-hard muscles and breathing heavily. Hell, she was definitely turned on now; his body was sweating somewhat, making his muscles glisten against the Sun's light.

She had now completely engrossed herself with staring at the boy and stopped looking at the watch completely. She could care less if a minute had passed by already, the longer he went on; the more her hormones got worked up. Besides, the longer he went, the more his body would sweat, making him all the more hot. She herself could feel her face burning and sweat roll down the side of her face. She soon reached the point where she needed to resist the urge to jump the teen.

There was some red on Ed's face as he was struggling to keep going. His arm was growing tired with trying to push up his weight and the burning had gone from comfortable to getting hard to breathe with it. He wondered if a minute had even gone by and considered dropping to the ground. But then he reconsidered; Winry would tell him when a minute was over and he trusted her enough to be able to do that. She wouldn't purposely make him go on, would she?

If only the Elric knew how right he would have been. Nevertheless, he brushed it of as a possibility and kept going. He would've been lucky if he had stopped. By the time he reached about eighty push-ups, his body shut down and he let himself fall to the ground. His breathing was heavier than usual and his heart rate couldn't be any faster than it was at this point. He turned over on his back and tried, desperately, to get as much oxygen as he could into his lungs.

It was then that Winry finally got off her train of thought. Once she saw Ed in his condition, she was immediately hovering over him, worried for his well-being.

"Ed!?" she asked edgily. "Are you alright? Ed, say something!" she pleaded, her eyes filled with worriment, nervousness, and guilt. By not telling him that a minute had passed, she had made him go too far and now he was paying for it.

"What the_ hell_ Winry!?" The Alchemist demanded angrily as he looked to her but kept heaving for breath.

"Edward, I'm so sorry!" the mechanic apologized jumpily. "I was…" she chose her words carefully, not wanting to seem like the villain of the situation. "Distracted." Technically, it wasn't lying, seeing as she _was_ distracted by the Elric's hot body.

"With _what!?_" Edward ordered heatedly, his glare on his friend intensifying greatly.

"I was just thinking about something, I'm sorry," Winry replied sadly. Ed continued panting for breath. He pulled his flesh hand up to his neck and, using his index and middle finger, he checked his pulse. Unsurprisingly, it was above his average heartbeat. Carefully, he sat up and looked to Winry. Snatching his pocket watch away, he stood up and fumbled towards the Rockbell home.

Winry was slightly surprised so she stood up and went after him. As she walked into the house, Ed had just lain down on the couch in the living room. She figured that would be where the Elric would go; the best cure for a hammering heart and heavy breath was rest. Carefully, she walked up to him and sat down at his side on the sofa. Ed opened one eye and glared.

"Ed, I really am sorry," Winry told him sadly. "I…didn't mean to…" she lied. Ed covered his eyes with his Automail arm.

"It's OK, Winry," he whispered. "It was an accident." The guilt in Winry was building, threatening to take complete control. She only_ wished_ it had been an accident, that way she wouldn't feel so bad about it. Sadly, it wasn't; she got too caught up in the moment. She should've known not to make him go over his limit. Ed was strong but not that strong.

"Ed…" she said, barely above a whisper. She stood up and walked away, not willing to see the teen in such a state. Besides, he would get his rest this way.

F----------------M----------------A

Soon, the nerve-wrecked Winry returned to the living room. She had been upstairs in her room, forcing herself to perfect some Automail designs she had been working on earlier in the week. As she came into the living room, she noted that Edward had fallen asleep; he had his flesh hand over his stomach as he always did. Had he been wearing a shirt, said shirt would've done little to hide his stomach. She walked closer and smiled at how adorably the Elric slept.

Carefully, she sat down next to him. She could see that his breathing had returned to normal. She checked his pulse by his neck. The Elric shrugged lowly from her touch but didn't wake. She was grateful to see that her friend's pulse was normal once more; not too shallow but not too fast either.

She sighed, relived, and smiled again. As she was looking at his much too adorable sleeping face, her eyes strayed to the Alchemist's lips. Her eyes widened at her actions and she looked away, blushing compulsively. She shouldn't think of Ed that way and she shouldn't be tempting herself. But, of course, temptation was such a hard thing to ignore.

Ed was a sexy young man, greatly skilled in Alchemy and with a mind of a genius. Aside all of that, he could also be a sweetheart and always tried to be gentle with her. Whenever she was upset, he tried his best to comfort her, even if his best wasn't much. She looked back to his sweet face.

_Maybe…just one kiss, _she thought before carefully leaning down, her face soon hovering over his. Gently, she placed her hand on his chest and slowly leaned her face closer to his until, finally, her lips connected with his. It was a small kiss but she pulled away unwillingly. She didn't count on her lips being pulled into his once more, though. Ed wasn't asleep; he was well awake, he had just been resting.

Winry's eyes widened. She forced her lips away from his and stared in surprise.

"Edward!" she said, her surprise matching in her voice. "You…You're awake," she said nervously. Ed smiled with half-lidded eyes.

"Wide awake," he clarified. Winry tried to pull away but, before she could, Ed wrapped his arms around her small waist, preventing her escape. Winry blushed further at the fact that their bodies were so close together; his abs were literally rubbing against her own stomach. She closed her eyes and faced another direction.

"Ed, let me go," she muttered quietly. The Elric did the exact opposite; he reached his lips into the crook of her neck and began kissing her softly. "Edward…stop," she mumbled nervously. Ed smiled into her neck.

"You didn't want me to stop when I was on my way to a hundred push-ups," he teased before kissing her neck once more. Winry's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I figured out what you were distracted with…it was me, wasn't it?" the Alchemist replied. Winry sighed and pulled herself high enough so she could look into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed sadly. Ed smiled at her sweetly.

"You don't have to apologize," he whispered. "The kiss wasn't bad at all…and I'm glad to see my body can distract you so easily," he chuckled quietly after he said it before smiling at his friend once more. Winry smiled, blushed and looked away from him. Ed gently cupped her cheek and carefully forced her eyes to meet his once more.

"Ed…" Winry's voice trailed off as she lost herself in his golden eyes.

"I,"—"Winry," Ed cut her off softly.

"Just tell me you care for me," he asked. Winry smiled at him.

"I don't just care for you," she explained. "I'm in love with you." A smile quickly appeared on Ed's face.

"I'm…in love with you, too…" he mumbled, the red tint across his cheeks increasing. He wrapped an arm around Winry's shoulder and carefully kissed her once again. Winry followed suit and shyly kissed him back.

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **Please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks! I hope you enjoyed! Wolfy, when you read this, I hope you enjoyed, too! ;)


End file.
